The techniques disclosed herein relate to banknote handling apparatuses which handle banknotes.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-219468 discloses a banknote depositing/dispensing machine. The depositing/dispensing machine has a plurality of winding storage units configured to wind and store banknotes and tapes on a reel, and feed the stored banknotes. Each of the winding storage unit stores the banknotes such that the last stored banknote is first fed, and in order to downsize the apparatus, one of the winding storage units which is configured to store largest banknotes also serves as an escrow unit which temporarily holds the banknotes in the depositing/dispensing machine. Thus, the depositing/dispensing machine is configured such that banknotes are wound on the reel with predetermined storage gaps between the banknotes in one transaction, and with gaps larger than the predetermined storage gaps in a period between a transaction and a transaction (the transaction includes temporary holding).
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-339520 discloses a banknote depositing/dispensing machine which has a storage unit configured to store banknotes such that first stored banknote is first fed, unlike a winding storage unit.